Kent Paul
|vehicles = Blue Sentinel |businesses = Talent Management |voice = Danny Dyer }} "Kent" Paul is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is also mentioned in Grand Theft Auto V. Paul is a cocky youth from Kent, England. He works in the music business, but claims to be a criminal mastermind. He also owns a website called Kent Paul's 80's Nostalgia Zone!. He is voiced by English actor Danny Dyer. Biography Early life Paul was born in Kent, England. He moved to Vice City in 1982, when he was 17, and established contact with criminals like lawyer Ken Rosenberg, "Big" Mitch Baker and his biker gang and the Scottish rock band, Love Fist. He later became the band's manager. 1986 He has contacts with biker gangs, but has had a falling out with Big Mitch Baker's Outlaw Motorcycle Club. He is very "good with rumours", has information on most of the major crime units of Vice City, and seems to have contacts in certain SWAT divisions. He tipped Tommy Vercetti off about Leo Teal's part in the ambush at the start of the game. He is also, however, a pathological liar and a suspected drug addict. Paul acts as a manager to the rock band Love Fist and is usually found at the local Malibu night club in Vice Point. Paul claimed to have moved to the United States in 1982 at the age of 17, which would suggest he was born in 1965. At first Tommy and Paul have a strong dislike towards each other, but they soon become close acquaintances after meeting up with Love Fist. After acquiring the Film Studios, Tommy receives a call from Kent Paul, in which Paul claims to have acted in pornographic films in England, and would like a role in one of Tommy's films. During the transmission of Emotion 98.3, Fernando Martinez reveals that he hooked Kent Paul ("little English kid called Paul or something") with an ugly fat girl with "the most beautiful eyes he ever saw" in The Malibu Club. This paired with some cut scenes in some missions, proves that he really has problems hooking up girls in the club. 1992 Kent Paul brought a new English band, the Gurning Chimps, to San Andreas to have them noticed, but then finds himself stranded in the desert with only one member remaining. After being rescued by CJ, he quickly heads to Las Venturas to meet his old acquaintance "Rosie" (whom he knows from GTA Vice City). Later, he starts producing for Madd Dogg after Madd Dogg's career was back on track. Kent Paul is also affiliated with The Truth, who he and Maccer were taking peyote with in the desert. Paul was later on invited to come to Los Santos along with Rosenberg by CJ as he required an accountant and sound engineer. During the mission Saint Mark's Bistro, he is seen driving a blue Sentinel. Personality Kent Paul normally has a laid back personality. In some missions, however, such as Death Row, Psycho Killer, and Don Peyote, he goes into a panicked state because of the threatening tasks at hand, and because of Maccer's failed resistance to masturbate and do drugs he becomes rather annoyed. In GTA Vice City, Kent Paul appears to slightly resemble and is notably shorter than other pedestrians. In GTA San Andreas Kent Paul is taller with orange hair and is also notably thinner than in GTA Vice City. Kent Paul obviously had kicked his drug addiction (as reported by the VCPD police bulletin) by the time of San Andreas since he got extremely angry at Maccer when he found out he laced his drinks (he hadn't kicked his drinking habit) with peyote. Paul may have experience with accounting, as Ken Rosenberg mentioned in a post-mission phone call that "Paul is good with figures" VCBI Crime Tree Record Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *The Party *Back Alley Brawl *Death Row (Boss) *Love Juice *Psycho Killer *Publicity Tour *Spilling The Beans *G-Spotlight (Post-mission phone call) *The Job (Voice) *Keep Your Friends Close... (Post-mission phone call) ;Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Introduction *Don Peyote *Intensive Care *The Meat Business *Freefall *Saint Mark's Bistro *Vertical Bird *Cut Throat Business *End of the Line Gallery KentPaul-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Kent Paul in GTA Vice City. Kentpaul.jpg|Another artwork of Kent Paul in GTA Vice City. KentPaul-GTASA-Fullbody.png|Kent Paul as he appears in GTA San Andreas. KentPaul-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy and Kent talking. KentPaul_GTAV.png|His star on the Vinewood Walk Of Fame in 2013, during Grand Theft Auto V. Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto V, he's one of the honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. *Paul's artwork depicts him with a prominent monobrow, though it is less prominent in gameplay. *Paul's shirt in Vice City is Tommy Vercetti's shirt except recolored. External Links *Kent Paul's 80's Nostalgia Zone References Navigation }}ar:كينت بول de:Kent Paul es:Kent Paul fi:Kent Paul nl:Kent Paul pl:Kent Paul pt:Kent Paul tr:Kent Paul ru:Кент Пол Paul, Kent Paul, Kent Paul, Kent Paul, Kent Category:Media Personalities Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame